The Sound Of Your Guitar
by SummerNico23
Summary: Cerita sebuah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke-Naruko-Gaara warn: Newbie, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: the sound of your guitar

Story by: SummerNico123

Summary: Sasuke menginap di rumah Naruko untuk sementara karena Ayah dan Ibunya sedang dinas keluar negeri. Dan disitulah semuanya bermula… mind to RnR ?

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rated: T

Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: newbie. *tau kan kekurangan Newbie itu apa, kan, Senpai? Nggak sesuai EYD, ff campur bahasa jepang, gaje, abal2, sasuke nya OOC XD

Pukul 16.00 sore hari, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan kelas seorang diri, tak seperi yang lain, aku memilih berjalan pulang sendiri. Bukannya aku anak introvert, tapi ini memang kebiasaanku dari , aku suka menjadi lebih diam dari pada harus banyak bicara. Aku terus berjalan disepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi Ketika aku hendak menuruni tangga, suara seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Naruko?" panggil lelaki itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang,oh, ternyata seorang guru seni disekolah ini selain Konan-sensei. Badannya pendek, Remaja yang berumur 17. Sensei ini juga mempunyai wajah yang cute membuat hampir semua para murid siswi disekolah ini terpikat pada sensei yang satu ini. Lebih-lebih lelaki ini awet muda.

" ya, sensei, ada apa?" tanyaku santai. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "tolong bawakan ini keruang music,ya? Soalnya sensei tidak sempat karena dipanggil kepala sekolah." Ucapnya padaku seraya memberikan sepasang stick mengambilnya lalu membalikkan badan. "baiklah, sensei." Dan setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Sasori-sensei langsung melesat keruang kepala sekolah.

sekolah ini sudah sepi. Dan ruang music ada dibagian pojok sekolah ini. Katanya sekolah Ini dulunya tempat pembunuhan berantai… ya mungkin hantu-hantu korban pembunuhan itu mulai bergentayangan segini hari. Hihi, aku jadi takut. Dengan memainkan kedua stick drum ini, aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutku. Bangunan yang paling pojok tempat ruang music itu kini telah terlihat, dan aku percepat langkah kakiku menuju ruang tersebut.

Dari jendela, aku menerawang lurus ke dalam ruang music. Disana kulihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkan sebuah gitar. Ketika aku sudah berada didekat pintu, aku mulai bisa mendengarkan petikan senar gitar itu. Aku terpaku. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang pemuda bermain gitar dengan indahnya. Petikan demi petikan aku dengarkan dengan mata terpejam, tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyuman.

Petikan-petikan gitar itu berhenti.

"hei,kau!" suara itu mengejutkanku.

"hah?"

"sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya pemuda masuk keruangan dengan meliriknya sedikit. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Kataku seraya menaruh sepasang stick drum itu ke sebuah peti yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"hn."

"aku disuruh sasori-sensei mengembalikan stick-stick tadi."

"oh…"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak…tidak ada apa-apa."katanya seraya menaruh gitar itu disamping piano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, permainan gitarmu tadi bagus. Rasanya aku baru melihatmu,murid baru,ya?"

"iya. Namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal,aku dar kelas X.4"

"salam kenal juga, namaku Naruko. Dari kelas X.5"

"setelah ini kamu langsung pulang?"Tanya Sasuke. "ya… kamu?"jawabku seraya meninggalkan ruang music.

"sama."

Angin sepoi-spoi bertiup lembut, menerpa wajahku. Matahari terlihat sebagian ketika aku menerawang lurus kedepan. Terlihat indah dimataku. Segini hari biasanya aku mampir dulu ketaman kota, tapi karna ada sasuke, aku memilih untuk membeli softdrink saja di mesin otomat. "sunset di kota ini… keren banget." Kataku seraya meneguk sofdrink sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke melirikku lalu memandang kedepan,

"begitulah."responnya singkat.

"oh iya, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"di daerah seryuu blok 3C."

"wah, aku di blok 3D"

"hehe, kita tetanggaan ternyata. Pantas minggu yang lalu ada orang pindah, ternyata " "hn… trus kenapa kamu nggak datang?"

"buat apa aku datang?"

"yah, buat bantuin aku mindahin barang,lah."

"akukan cewek,mana bisa angkat yang berat-berat. Lagian kamu pindahnya malam-malam." "oh, iya juga, ya."

Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tersenyum. Aku suka cara dia berbicara. Tidak seperti cowok-cowok yang lain. Badannya biasa aja, nggak tinggi, nggak pendek. Rambutnya seperti gaya emo dan iris matanya berwarna Hitam legam. Tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya manis. Dan warna kulitnya berwarna Putih. Kelihatanya dia bukan anak yang bandel.

"kamarmu yang dalamnya berwarna merah itu,ya Naruko?"

"iya."

"wah, kamar kita berhadapan."

"ah masa sih? Aku sering nongkrong di balkon, tapi nggak pernah tuh, aku lihat kamu."

"hahaha, aku sibuk didalam main game. Jadi males mau keluar kamar."

"oh gitu,ya…haha"

"iya."

Bersama Sasuke, perjalanan aku pulang kerumah ternyata terasa lebih singkat. Obrolan kita padahal tidak ada yang lucu tapi menarik untuk dibicarakan lagi. Terlebih aku suka gaya logat bicaranya, seperti anak polos. Dia manis ^^

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami terpisah. Aku sudah sampai didepan dia tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dari jalan di depan rumahnya. Suasana sepi. Aku memutar gagang pintu dengan pelan sambil mengucapkan, "tadaima…"

Tak lama sesudah aku mengucapkan salam, terdengar balasan dari arah dapur. Sepertinya itu bukan ibu yang membalas, melainkan saudara kembarku, Menma. Yap, Menma berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Meskipun aku yang lebih kecil umur darinya, dia lebih suka dipanggil "adik" dari pada "kakak". Aku melepas sepatu, berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarku untuk mengganti baju. Setelah selesai, aku turun menuju dapur. Disana ada ayah, ibu, dan Menma yang sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"tumben pulang telat,Naruko?" Tanya ayah –Minato Namikaze- dengan Koran di kedua tangannya.

"ee… iya, Yah. Aku tadi disuruh sasori-sensei pergi ke ruang music."

"buat apa disuruh kesana?" Menma tiba-tiba nyambung. "Terserah !" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Menma. Menma langsung cemberut.

"sudah, ini sudah besar. Jadi tidak perlu lagi bersikap seperti anak kamu,Naruko." Omel ibu—Kushina Uzumaki. Aku paling muak kalo diomeli kayak begini.

"iya,iya bu…" akupun megambil sendok makan lalu menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutku. Menu makan yang sederhana. Ada ikan salmon, nasi, sayur sup dan sashimi…

 ** _Ding dong_**

"ya ya tunggu sebentar."kata ibu sambil melepas celemeknya lalu pergi kearah ruang tamu disusul ayah. Disana kudengar ibu tengah bercakap-cakap dengan perempuan paruh baya. Yah mungkin itu teman lama melahap makananku dengan cepat kemudian membereskan piring-piring kotor yg berada dimeja makan.

"siapa sih, yang datang malam-malam gini?merepotkan saja."Tanya Menma. jari-jarinya tak bisa berhenti memencet tombol –tombol yang berada di keyboard laptop itu.

"ya.. siapa tau itu Chitanda Eru." Jawabku ngasal.

"iya, ya. Siapa tau yang datang itu chitanda eru.." jari telunjuknya iya ketukkan beberapa kali di dagu nya. "mungkin saja kalau datang dia aku langsung mandi dan berdandan sekeren mungkin." "pfft. Mulai.. ngayalnya jangan ketinggian, ntar jatuh gimana?"

"nyahahahaha, sekali-sekali berfikir imajinatif, Naruko! Ayam aja bisa ngayal, masa kamu nggak?"

"URUSAI!"teriakku.

aku tahu, kalau aku dan Menma masih bersikap seperti anak kecil dirumah, aku bisa tertawa selepas mungkin dengannya, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sayangku padanya sebagai seorang saudara. hm, jika kalau ada pemuda lain selain Menma yang mirip sikapnya, mungkin saja aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. hahaha

satu pukulan mendarat dilenganku. Meskipun sakit,aku sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan ini dan pasti yang memukulku ini Menma. Sangat tepat. "hoi, ngelamun terus!" Menma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. "paan sih, udah ah…"ucapku berlalu didepan Menma, aku langsung berjalan kearah ruang tamu, yah, sebenarnya Cuma mau ngintip saja, siapa tamunya.

ketika aku berdiri dibalik shoji (*) aku menunduk dan menyipitkan mata didekat celah antara shoji dengan pemuda berambut Biru tua ada disana…

"mungkinkah itu…"

Seketika shoji didepanku bergeser dengan cepat, menampakan sosok pemuda yang telah menemaniku pulang sekolah tadi.

dheg! Sasuke?!

"hn yo. "sapa sasuke tiba-tiba. "a-aah malam-malam dirumahku?" "aku? Aku dipaksa Ibu kesini." Katanya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "oh begitu,ya…"responku lalu membalikkan badan, hendak menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV tapi…

Tanganku tiba-tiba digenggam Sasuke.

langkah kakiku otomatis berhenti dan sontak aku menoleh kearahnya. Ini memang sulit dijelaskan, namun ketika ia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini aku merasakan getaran disini, didada sebelah kiriku, tepat dijantung.

"etto…"

"nande?"tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Aku tak bisa menatap matanya reflex ketika aku menoleh kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"EHEMM!" Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya, dibalik Sasuke kulihat Menma berdiri seraya menggepalkan tangan didepan mulut, berpura-pura batuk. "wah, wah wah…"Menma mengacak pinggang,menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali secara vertikal. "kalau mau pacaran jangan didepan shoji! Memalukan saja!"

"apa maksudmu pacaran didepan shoji?!" tanyaku dengan nada agak meninggi. Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, jantungku rasanya mau copot. kualihkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengibas-ngiskan tangannya sambil nyengir kikuk dihadapan Menma.

"ho?"Menma menaikkan alisnya sebelah."kupikir begitu,hahaha"

"ngapain ketawa,baka?!"

"nggak kok!"Menma berlalu menuju kamar.

[[Skip Time]]

"apa? Ayah dan ibu akan keluar kota selama seminggu? Merepotkan." Kata Menma sedikit kesal, "merepotkan sekali!" lanjutnya sambil menyalakan laptop.

"apa masalahmu, Men-chan?" Tanyaku sedikit melirik wajahnya yg terpaku pada layar monitor. Ibu dan ayah menghela nafas.

"Cuma seminggu,Menma." Ucap ayah mengacak rambut hitam Menma, lalu mengambil koper disamping meja makan.

"tapi,Kan,Yah? Kuota ku tinggal sedikit."

"ya nanti ayah yg belikan."

"sip!" Menma mengacungkan jempol. Ayah dan ibu akan berangkat ke bandara 2 jam lagi. Sedangkan perjalanan kebandara menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Ayah bilang, Sasuke akan menginap dirumah ini selama seminggu penuh karena Ayah dan Ibu nya juga akan keluar kota bersama ayah dan ibu. Aku juga boleh mengajak teman-teman datang menginap kerumah. Kurasa minggu ini menyenangkan …

[[dibandara]]

"jaga diri kalian," ibu mengecup jidatku beberapa saat.

"Menma, lindungi saudaramu,oke?"

"oke, aku akan melindunginya."

"aku mengandalkanmu, Menma."

"baik."

suasana dibandara begitu ramai. Aku, Menma dan Sasuke datang kebandara untuk mengantar orang tua kami masing-masing. Langit begitu cerah, kurasa tak ada hambatan sedikitpun untuk penerbangan hari ini. Masih tersisa 1 jam lagi untuk berangkat. Kami menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran. Setelah itu kami berpamitan dan pulang dengan menaiki mobil pribadi ayah. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya mengajak beberapa teman-teman untuk menginap dirumah, tapi masalahnya, Menma tak mengizinkanku. Dia memang egois. Tapi tak apalah Masih ada Sasuke.

"ano, Naruko?" panggil Sasuke ketika sampai dirumah.

"ada apa,ya?" aku melirik Ryuu sedikit dari sofa.

"em, dimana aku bakalan tidur?"

"dikamarku saja, Ryuu." Jawab Menma tiba-tiba.

"kita bisa membahas soal kesenangan kita nanti malam sampai pagi."

"apa maksudmu kesenangan, Menma?" Sasukw bertanya kepada Menma sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit. Waa! Dia kawaii! "misalnya soal game, atau yang lain?"kata Menma melepas headshet, ia lingkarkan di lehernya. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak lama Sasuke bisa akrab dengan Menma. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti saudara sekarang. dengan laptopnya, Sasuke dengan gitarnya. Terlebih ketika malam menjelang, mereka sering nongkrong di balkon kamar seraya memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi bersama. Aku akui, suara Sasuke memang sangat bagus. Tapi karena itu juga aku semakin gugup jika berada didekatnya. Semakin lama rasa ini semakin besar, getaran ini semakin kuat. Ketika aku menyadari, ini adalah yang dinamakan cinta pertama.

Sore hari, aku duduk dibangku yang terletak dibawah pohon. Pekarangan sepi dan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang telah gugur. Aku mendongak keatas, menataplangit berhiasi warna jingga dan biru. Aku kangen ibu dan ayah. Kira-kira apa ya,yang dilakukan mereka disana?

petikan-petikan gitar itu terdengar. Tapi tidak berasal dari balkon kamar Menma. Hari ini Menma piket kelas jadi pulang terlambat. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku, hembusan ini sedikit mengibaskan rambutku yang sudah agak panjang.

"ngapain diluar segini hari? Ntar kedinginan lho." ujar seseorang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahku.

"em, Cuma nyari udara segar?" jawabku tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengambil tempat disampingku seraya memainkan gitarnya.

"nggak keberatan,kan kalau aku bermain disini?"

"nggak kok."

"baiklah…aku mulai."

gitar mulai dimainkan, jari jemarinya dengan lihai memetik senar-senar yang terdapat pada instrument itu. Sepertinya aku mengenal nada yang ia mainkan…

" _When you here beside of me_ ," Ia mulai mengangkat suaranya, dengan nada terpejam, ia bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar tidak, dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak tahan lagi.

" _you always make me complete. Your pretty look so beautiful when you here in front of me… haa haaa…."_ Dia bernyanyi dengan merdunya, mungkin wajah ini sudah merona seperti tomat. Sinar matahari sedikit menyinari wajahnya, yang menurutku membuat makin jelas wajahnya yang cute. Jantung ini terus berdegup dengan kencang, nafasku tak aku terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Naruko? daijobu desuka?" "ha-ha'I, daijobu. Em, Sasuke.." "ya?" "a-apa aku boleh.. bernyanyi denganmu?" "douzo, dengan senang hati, Naruko" ^^

" _Stay with you make me comfort you hold my hand and kiss my lips oh baby please don't go i can't live without you here_ "

"woaa.. suaramu bagus juga nico! Aku nggak nyangka."

"a-apa terlihat begitu?"

"tentu begitu berarti kau bisa bernyanyi di reff nya dong?" "iya, aku -ngomong, thanks"

"masama."

" _Calm down, i will never let you go i'll be patient to wait you here with me_ "

" _Baby baby don't you cry, remember me when you feel alone we have to stick together and forever (forever) and i'm here missing you always thinking of you, because tonight i wish you were here Stay with you make me comfort You hold my hand and kiss my lips Oh baby,, please don't go_ "

 ** _Clap clap clap clap!_**

Tepukan tangan seseorang terdengar dari atas pohon. Kami sontak mendongak keatas, ingin mengetahui siapa orangnya.

"hai!"

rambutnya berwarna Merah Maroon, dengan iris mata Hijau pudar. Tubuhnya tinggi dan memiliki bakat memainkan piano. Dia juga murid terpintar disekolah yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 190. ketua osis Konohagakuen, Sabaku no Gaara .

"konbawa, ne naruko-chan. Duet kalian sangat bangus." Pemuda itu menyapaku, lalu melirik Sasuke sedikit. "ne, makasih Gaara…"jawabku dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"oh kamu murid baru itu,ya? Siapa namamu? Aku lupa." Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan ke Gaara. "namaku Sasuke. salam kenal."

Ntah firasatku benar apa salah, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak diantara mereka berdua. Seperti semacam dinding besar?Ntahlah. Kalau Menma dengan Sasuke sih, firasatku beda. Apa mungkin aura nya Gaara? hm, padahal mereka keliatannya baru kenal.

Gaara hanya menatap sebentar uluran tangan Sasuke tanpa berjabat tangan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan disaku celana uluran tangan Sasuke tidak dibalas juga, Sasuke memilih untuk membawa gitarnya menjauh dari Aku dan Gaara. 'ada apa ini maksudnya,Gaara?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu disini?" Tanya Gaara menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. "Dia nginap disini. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Menginap disini?"

"Iya,'kan udah kubilang…"

"oh"

"em, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sibuk dengan osismu?"

"ya, Aku cuma kebetulan lewat sini."

"kebetulan?" Tidak mungkin hanya mungkin dia sampai naik keatas pohon didekat pekarangan rumahku. Itu tidak masuk akal. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara disini? Aku menatap serius kedua iris hijau itu.

Dia memalingkan muka.

"Jaa, matta ne Naruko-chan" dan dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan pamit? Apa-apaan itu? Dengan rasa bingung, aku membalas lambaian tangannya ketika ia sudah berada agak jauh dariku. Gaara berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya. . . . . Jika aku memandang kelangit, hanya langit biru gelap dimataku. Tiada bintang, tiada bulan. Dan juga awanpun tidak terlihat. Jangkrik mulai berbunyi ditengah kesunyian malam. Aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju kedalam rumah dengan langkah santai. "I wish you were here." Lagu favoritku. Siapa sangka? Lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke?duet denganku lagi. Ah, hari ini aku senang sekali. Jarang-jarang aku bisa duet sama cowok manis itu…

"kenapa sih, senyum-senyum mulu?" Menma tiba-tiba bertanya, mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan dia pulang? "e-eh? Nggak apa-apa kok…Cuma seneng aja."

"karena Gaara datang,kan?" kata Sasuke.

"bukan kok bukan…"Ujarku.

"… begitu."

Sasuke berlalu kekamarnya dengan cepat. Aaah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dia marah atau salah paham? Tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku jangan beranggapan terlalu jauh begitu, dilihat dari sikapnya selama ini padaku, kelihatannya dia tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa padaku… apa mungkin ini gara-gara Gaara? Masuk akal juga,sih. kemungkinan besar benar.

Ini cinta pertama. Aku tau itu, teman-temanku sering membahas soal cinta. Cinta pertama… sesuatu yang seperti mutiara kecil yang harus dijaga. Rasa ini baru muncul beberapa hari yang lalu tapi..rasa ini terus tumbuh, cepat sekali. Apakah Sasuke pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Aku ragu dengannya. Namun lebih baik aku menanyakannya dulu.

"Men-Chan?" panggil ku dari sofa. Menma berada beberapa meter dariku. Sepertinya ia sedang memperbaiki sesuatu. "jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang sibuk."ujarnya tanpa menoleh bangkit menuju tempatnya berada.

"Men-chan…"

"hm? Ada apa? Aku sudah bilang,'kan? Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku lagi sibuk nih!" sepertinya dia tidak ada rasa untuk , kalo nggak mau.

"padahal aku mau nanya soal cinta…"gumamku pelan. Tiba-tiba Ia menoleh kearahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"apa kau bilang? Cinta?"

"iya, apa kau pernah merasakannya?"tanyaku lesu.

"pernah," jawabnya sedikit malu, ia tersenyum dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"rasanya seperti jantungmu akan copot dari tempatnya… kau akan gugup, dan merasakan panas disekitar wajahmu." lanjutnya menoleh kearahku dengan penuh perhatian.

Tak kusangka, ternyata dugaanku salah, ternyata Dia sudah lebih dewasa dariku. Siapa ya, gadis yang beruntung udah bikin saudaraku ini jatuh cinta?

"ternyata Men-Chan udah lebih dewasa,ya dariku…" "ahahaha, bagaimana denganmu, Naruko?" "nggak tau… tapi aku yakin, aku sudah menemukan first love ku sekarang."ucapku sedikit tersipu malu dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"biarku tebak, lelaki yang beruntung itu pasti Gaara,kan? Benerkan? Dia Gaara?" " Dia…"

"aaah, kamu orangnya begitu sih, nggak mau terus deh, besok sekolah. Tidur sana."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, menuruti perintahnya. "oyasuminasai." Ucapku. "mimpi indah, Naruko…"

dan akhirnya sebagai penutup hari ini, aku melewati Malam dengan Mimpi yang menyenangkan dikamar tidurku yang bernuansa Jingga lembut.

TBC

RnR ya?

Jangan jadi silent aja -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: the sound of your guitar, Chapter: 2.

Story by: SummerNico123

Summary: Sasuke menginap di rumah Naruko untuk sementara karena Ayah dan Ibunya sedang dinas keluar negeri. Dan disitulah semuanya bermula… mind to RnR ?

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rated: T

Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: newbie. *tau kekurangan Newbie itu apa, kan, Senpai? Nggak sesuai EYD, ff campur bahasa jepang, gaje, abal2, sasuke nya OOC XD naruko p.o.v

Aku mau nge-bales review2 dari reader yang udah mau baca FF aku… Kalau yang mau skip ke cerita, langsung aja scroll kebawah. Sebelum ngebales review, author yang satu ini mau ngejelasin sesuatu tentang chapter pertama: FanFiction ini *yang chapter kemarin* udah lama aku buat, niatnya waktu itu aku mau discontinue, waktu itu sekitar November 2014, hampir setahun yang lalu. Dan, Fanfiction ini aku gunain main OC. Jadi, kalo reader nemu2 nama yang nggak nyambung, itu adalah nama OC ku, karena gak punya Fandom untuk OC, *yah kan namanya juga fanfiction = fiksi penggemar jadi gak bisa ngepublish pake OC*. Pas kemarin aku nge-publish ff tengah malam… jadi buru-buru dan nggak baca ulang TT^TT) thanks buat yang nge-review.. aku senang banget sekali lagi makasih! Loph youuu :* *reviewer muntaber seketika*

Balesan Reviewer untuk,

 **sandra  
**

salam kenal juga ^^, aku panggil apa nih? Dan-san aja ya kalo gitu biar impas :3 ini belum selevel sama comic manga shoujo, masih di bawah rata2. Iya, iya Aku tau kok kalo harus ngecek dulu ffnya sebelum dipublish tapi kan aku ngeditnya pas jam setengah 12 malam, ngantuk berat pas itu T^T #curcol , makasih masukannya ya, lain kali aku nggak bakal ulangi lagi deh. Review lagi ya?! *maksa *plak

 **2.** **Indah605**

a-aah ini belum apa-apa kok dibandingin sama FF nya senpai-senpai disini ./.)7 makasih ya udah review, jadi semangat ngelanjutin, nih! Hehe XD review lagi ya :3

 **3.** **Guest**

Yosh! Na, Makasih masukannya ya, entah kenapa pas ngepublish FF ini aku error banget :'v Suka SasuFemNaru ya?! XD *ngajakin tos* jangan lupa nge-review ya Na! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2, Happy reading! ^^

Bising alarm di Minggu pagi sangat mengganggu telingaku, Meskipun kepalaku tertimbun dengan 2 bantal sekalipun, suara bising itu sangat-sangat mengganggu. Dengan malas aku meraba permukaan lemari yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurku untuk mengambil dan mematikan kebisingan jam beker itu. Akupun terjaga, kulirik jam tadi, jarum jam menunjukkan jam 5.30 pagi dan hari masih gelap.

'Mimpi apa aku semalam?' Aku terduduk, berpikir sejenak. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali… Aku bangkit dari kasur tidurku dengan kesadaran yang masih terkumpul, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, aku memilih untuk berolah-raga pagi menggunakan sepeda mengelilingi lingkungan rumah, sekalian membeli cemilan untuk nanti siang. Cukup dengan memakai celana _Training_ panjang dan jaket, serta membawa uang secukupnya, aku siap berangkat.

Langit mulai disinari cahaya, Aku berangkat memakai sepeda milik Ibu. Disaat aku mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda, angin mulai menerpa lembut wajahku. Pagi yang tenang, kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu seperti menyambut pagi yang cerah. Kabut masih mengambang di udara, suhu sekarang masih dingin sehingga ketika aku menghembuskan nafas, uap beku terhembus melalui mulutku.

" _ossu_!" Seseorang menyapaku dari kejauhan. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah mengetahui itu siapa, teman dekatku, yang mempunyai rambut merah maroon dan memiliki tato _'Ai'_ dijidat kirinya, Sabaku no Gaara. Akupun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Ketika Ia telah menghampiriku, Keringatnya terlihat jelas dan banyak. "pagi sekali, kau." Ucapnya melepas headshet di telinga kirinya. Seraya menatapnya, aku memasang headshet itu di Telinga kiriku. "apa yang kau dengarkan, sih? Pagi-pagi begini…" "instrument piano." Jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya merespon 'oh' dan setelah itu hening, kami berdua berjalan dengan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun beberapa saat. " _its not what I feel about her, its what I don't feel for anybody else._ " Gumamnya, meskipun ia bergumam dengan pelan, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "untuk siapa?" aku bertanya seraya menoleh kearahnya. "seseorang yang istimewa." Ia tersenyum, lalu menunduk. rona tipis di pipinya terlihat jelas di mataku. "Apa kau tahu?" Kataku seraya menatap dirinya, "Kau itu aneh." Lanjutku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Meskipun Ia sering terlihat kaku didepan semua orang, tetapi Ia memiliki sikap 'aneh' di saat-saat tertentu.

"Haah? Apa kau bilang, Naru- _chan_? Aku aneh?" Gaara menjitak pelan kepalaku, aku meringis pelan. "memang benar, 'kan? Kau aneh!" bantahku, seraya menjulurkan lidah. "tapi," "Tapi apa?" Ia melirikku, lirikannya seakan-akan memintaku untuk meneruskan perkataanku tadi. "Gaara, Kau imut!"

 _Blushh….~_

"A…a-aku t-tidak .. aku tidak imut, bodoh!" wajahnya memerah, namun ia tutup dengan punggung tangan kirinya, aku tak tahu dia sedang tersenyum atau tertawa, tetapi senyuman itu cukup lebar, sampai-sampai ia memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya. Intinya, Gaara benar-benar imut. Keimutannya membuatku ingin menahan tawa, saking imutnya. "pfft, _desho_?" "berisik, Naru _-chan._ Kau membuatku malu!"

Waktu berjalan dengan singkat, hari sudah terang dan akupun harus ke pasar untuk membeli snack, karena persediaan snack di almari sudah habis. Gaara pamit untuk pulang sejak 30 menit yang lalu, sesudah Gaara pamit, aku melanjutkan mengelilingi sekitar lingkungan rumahku untuk berolah raga. Sesampainya di pasar, aku tak lupa pula singgah di kedai _Ramen_. Menma dan aku sangat menyukai _Ramen_ , jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesan dua untuk Menma dan Sasuke. Setelah itu aku pulang.

.

.

Author P.O.V

"Naruko mana?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo, Sasuke pada Menma yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang Keluarga. "Ntahlah.." jawab Menma dengan tampang malas seraya ibu jarinya menekan tombol di remote TV secara acak. "Minggu yang membosankan…" Menma menaruh remote di atas meja dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sesudah tidur kesiangan. Ia bahkan belum Mencuci muka. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "hn." "apa-apaan 'hn'mu itu?" Menma memang tidak menyukai kata 'hn'milik sasuke. "hn." Jawab sasuke singkat yang semakin membuat Menma kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu suara pintu terdengar.

" _Tadaima.._ " Ucap Naruko seraya membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaannya. " _okaerinasai._ Naruko, apa itu?" Menma terbangun ketika melihat isi kantong plastik tersebut yang dibawa oleh naruko. " _Ramen,_ kah?" Naruko mengangguk, lalu memberikan Ramen tersebut kepada Menma dan Sasuke. " _sankyuu na,_ Naruko~!" Ucap Menma, matanya berbinar-binar menatap ramen tersebut, Ia tak sabar menyantapnya sebagai sarapan pagi. "eits…" Naruko menarik mangkok berisi ramen milik Menma. "Belum cuci muka, 'kan? Cuci muka dulu~" Tanpa basa-basi Menma menuruti perkataan Naruko yang terkadang ada benarnya. "dasar…" Sasuke bergumam pelan melihat Tingkah kekanak-kanakan menma.

"Naruko, Apa kau sudah Sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruko tertegun lalu menggeleng setelah beberapa saat. "ambil saja Ramenku. Aku tidak terlalu lapar, kok." "ti-tidak perlu, Sasuke, haha kau juga belum sarapan 'kan? Kau saja yang makan.. aku tak perlu~" kata Naruko seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. "begitu, ya.." Naruko dengan cepat mengangguk dengan semangat meskipun ia lupa membeli Ramen untuknya sendiri. Dengan wajah Berseri-seri menma datang dari arah dapur. "Naruko, Sasuke, aku ke kamar dulu, ya, aku lupa kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan saat ini." Katanya seraya membawa mangkuk ramen.

"em, aku makan dulu, ya.. _itadakimassu."_ Dan Narukopun harus menahan laparnya ketika melihat ramen yang sasuke makan. Kelihatannya enak… kenapa Ia bisa lupa membeli ramen untuk dirinya sendiri? Naruko terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Seandainya Naruko tidak lupa tadi…

 ** _Kriuuuu~~~uuk…._**

Wajah Naruko memerah padam, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Bukan main malunya ketika suara perut naruko yang lapar berbunyi dengan keras, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu. "hei, Naruko." Panggil Sasuke. Naruko hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Naruko, Lihat ini."panggil sasuke sekali lagi. "A-…..Hap" Sasuke sengaja menyuap Naruko dengan Ramen sesumpit. Gadis itu membatu beberapa saat karena wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia tak bisa bergerak, Tatapan onyx milik pemuda itu terlihat sangat lembut, sehingga Naruko seperti tersihir olehnya. "tunggu apa lagi? Dikunyah ramennya nona." Naruko tersadar lalu menelan Ramen tersebut tanpa mengunyah. Alhasil, ia tersedak. Dengan cepat sasuke memberikan segelas air untuk naruko yang terbatuk-batuk. Dan Narukopun meminumnya. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruko. "uhuk… tidak apa-apa." "syukurlah, kukira kau akan mati karenaku." Ujar sasuke dengan wajah datar namun terlihat khawatir. "ini semua gara-gara Matamu'ttebayo—eh…upsy" Naruko menutup mulutnya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu memiringkan kepala. "mataku? Kenapa?"

"t-tidak… lupakan saja!" Kata Naruko seraya menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam, tangannya dingin dan wajahnya panas. Ditambah lagi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas karena ada sasuke disampingnya. Sasuke memegang pergelangan kanan Naruko yang digunakan untuk menutup wajah yang sudah merah padam tersebut. "apa kau sakit?" "aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa sasuke!" "tapi wajahmu panas…" Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi naruko. Suhu wajah Naruko meningkat seperti orang yang sedang demam. Ia menepis tangan sasuke lalu berdiri, " Sasu-teme! Aku tidak apa-apa, bakaaaaaaa…!" teriaknya seraya berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sasuke seorang diri yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Naruko.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruko P.O.V**

'Sasu-teme! Bakaaaaa…!, apa kau mau membuatku salah tingkah lagi hah?! Yang tadi itu sangat dekat.. wajahmu, tatapan lembut itu, tangan itu….'pikirku yang semakin erat memeluk bantal guling. Wajahku masih terasa panas, dan tangan ku terasa dingin. Rasa ini seperti aku diatas panggung dan berpidato sendirian untuk pertama kalinya. Yang tadi itu gila! Nafasnya itu lhoo… sampai-sampai aku seperti dihembus sama dia. Oh astaga, apa aku bisa bertahan di dekatnya sekali lagi? Aku merasa bersalah ketika aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel teme. Entah kenapa semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya. Jadi ini yang dinamakan cinta itu? Apakah sebahagia ini? Rasanya perih namun nyaman, aku seperti ingin merasakannya kembali saat aku disamping Sasuke. Tetapi… apakah sasuke merasakan hal yang sama ? seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang? Ya tuhan, aku ingin dia mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki persaan yang sama denganku, biarkan aku menyukainya tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba, muncul kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Gaara tadi pagi, 'its _not what I feel about him, its what I don't feel for anybody else._ ' Jadi ini maksudnya? Ahh, aku merasa senang sekaligus bingung.

 **Author P.O.V**

Lama Naruko terhanyut oleh pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tertidur pulas selama beberapa jam. Sementara sasuke, ia merasa bersalah, karena Ia seenaknya menyentuh seorang gadis, maka gadis itu akan tersinggung, begitulah pesan Kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya menma. " Naruko demam ya?" "mm-hm, tidak, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke menatap wajah Menma sekilas, "kupikir Ia demam, soalnya suhu badannya panas, mungkin karena itu Ia tidak keluar kamar daritadi." "mungkin saja Naruko demam, Ia mudah sekali terkena demam jika suhu cuaca dingin dibawah suhu kamar." "apa sebaiknya kita melihat keadaannya ya?" Ujar sasuke terlihat cemas. Menma mengangkat alis sebelah, menatap wajah sasuke, "kenapa kau begitu cemas pada Naruko?" "huh?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Menma. 'Kenapa, ya?' Sasuke berulang kali memikirkan jawaban dari Pertanyaan menma tadi. "hanya cemas saja… tidak lebih." "oh, aku mengerti. Ayo kita ke kamarnya." Menma serta sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar Naruko.

Tok… tok…

"ini aku, Menma!"

Tanpa basa-basi Menma membuka kamar Naruko yang kebetulan tidak dikunci, disusul dengan sasuke yang mengekor menma dari belakang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Teriak Naruko sambil melempar bantal kearah Menma dan Sasuke. Bagaimana Naruko tidak teriak? Saat ini ia baru selesai mandi, dan Ia hanya menggunakan handuk putih untuk menutup tubuhnya yang basah. Sontak Pemuda-pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Naruko. Dengan mimisan yang tertahankan *?* Menma bertanya pada sasuke " apa kau melihatnya?" "hn." Wajah Sasuke saat itu misterius. Dan Haripun berakhir seperti biasanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Naruko~" Ino memeluk Naruko yang baru saja sampai dikelas. "o-ohayou mo… I-ino-chan, se-sesak~" Inopun melepas pelukannya. "wajahmu kenapa, Naruko? Tidak seperti biasanya, agak pucat tapi memerah, kau demam, ya?! Ke UKS mau tidak?" ujar Ino yang kelewatan cerewetnya. Namun, Naruko menolak dengan halus. "aku tidak apa-apa, kok, sungguh." "kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku, ya Naru! Aku mau ke ruang Osis sebentar. bye", "bye~" Naruko melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lemas dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bel masuk berbunyi dan proses belajar mengajar berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun Naruko tidak terlalu pintar, namun Ia hebat dalam berkominukasi serta dengan cepat meresapi apa yang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Guru yang mengajar hari ini adalah wali kelasnya sendiri, Yamato, mengajarkan tentang Biologi. Terkadang cara mngejar guru ini seram, menurut naruko. karena, secara tiba-tiba Yamto akan memperlihatkan tampang horror miliknya ke murid-murid yang sedang fokus belajar, hanya naruto yang menganggap tampang nya itu menyeramkan, tetapi bagi murid-murid yang lain tampang itu lucu. Tahu, 'kan Naruko itu takutnya sama hantu~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruko mengeluarkan bekal miliknya keatas meja. Dikelas, Ia hanya seorang diri. Naruko type gadis yang tidak menyukai keramaian. _Bento_ yang ia bawa terlalu banyak untuk ia lahap sendirian, 'ini semua gara-gara sasuke kemarin.. geez, aku jadi tidak fokus, batin Naruko, gadis itu menatap bentonya yang masih tersisa setengah. "Daripada dibuang mending aku simpan dulu buat jam istirahat selanjutnya."

"yo, Naruko." Sapa gaara yang kebetulan lewat didepan jendela bagian luar. "eh… gaara!" Naruko bangkit dari bangkunya menuju jendela. "hmm… biar kutebak, kau tidak pergi ke kantin'kan?" "ehehehe, iya" jawab Naruko seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "oiya, Gaara, apa kau mau menghabiskan bekalku?" lanjut naruko menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna coklat. "wah, tentu saja, aku juga sedang lapar! Terima kasih, ya Naruko. Suki da—eh …"Gaara segera menutup mulutnya. "hmm? Suki da?" "ma-maksudnya, _bento_ nya aku suka…" Gaara beralasan, 'yang tadi hampir saja terucap' ia menghela nafas lega. "padahal belum di makan lohh udah bilang enak.." . Gaara hanya tersenyum gugup, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa Basa-basi ia melahap _bento_ milik naruko sampai habis. "enak…Terima kasih ya, Naruko, aku pergi dulu… dagh." Tiba-tiba Naruko mencegat Gaara dengan menggenggam lengan kirinya, "ya ampun, saus nya masih ketinggalan…" Naruko menghapus saus di sudut bibir gaara dengan tissue." Gaara tertegun, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Naruko memiringkan kepala, bingung. Gaara akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh, pikirnya. Namun hal itu segera terlupakan karena apa yang Ia lihat di depan matanya kini membuat iris sapphire itu terbelalak. Seorang gadis berambut merah memeluk pemuda yang Ia sukai, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membatu ditempat. Gadis berkacamata itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, sama halnya yang dilakukan Ino tadi pagi padanya. Naruko tak sanggup, Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan bersamaan dengan itu, istirahat telah berakhir. Naruko tidak menyadari Ia telah menitikkan air matanya yang pertama untuk pemuda yang Ia sukai.

TBC

Sorry pendek ^^Direview ya, walopun gak lagi log in pokoknya harus review :v *plak


End file.
